Massalia
brouillon Massalia ) est fondée par des colons venant de Massalia (Marseille) colonie phocéenne. Pierre Puvis de Chavannes. Musée des beaux-arts de Marseille.]] (Marseille) - Le port.]] Massalia, qui devient Massilia pour les Romains, puis Marselha pour les Provençaux... est une colonie grecque fondée par des Phocéens vers 598 av. J.-C., aujourd’hui dénommée Marseille. Dès le Ve siècle av. J.-C., elle devient, avec la phénicienne Carthage, l’un des principaux ports maritimes de la Méditerranée occidentale. Pendant toute la période hellénistique, elle est une alliée fidèle de Rome, puis elle devient Massilia une ville portuaire de la Gallia Narbonensis. Au Moyen Âge Massalia prend successivement les noms de Marsilia, qui est le Marsillo provençal, et finalement Marseille en français. Dès le Premier Age du Fer, des Celtes, les Ségobriges, parviennent jusqu'aux rivages méditerranéens vers 800 av. J.-C.. Des Ioniens de l’Asie Mineure, des Phocéens, créent une colonie grecque, vers 598 av. J.-C., autour du Lacydon (le Vieux Port)[https://www.universalis.fr/encyclopedie/empuries/ EMPURIES]. L'historien romain Justin nous raconte le mythe de la fondation de Marseille. Les Grecs fondent beaucoup de cités en dehors de la Grèce, tout autour de la Méditerranée. On appelle ces cités des colonies[http://www.maxicours.com/se/fiche/8/5/373985.html Massalia, fondation d'une colonie grecque]. Cela correspond à la volonté des Grecs de promouvoir des comptoirs commerciaux afin de rivaliser avec les Carthaginois et les Étrusques pour la domination de la Méditerranée occidentale. Ampurias est installée à la même époque que Massalia[https://www.universalis.fr/encyclopedie/empuries/ EMPURIES]. Des relations commerciales naissent avec les Étrusques ou les Phéniciens, et les habitants d'AmpuriasContacts linguistiques dans l'Occident méditerranéen antique, Volume 126 de Collection de la Casa de Velázquez, Coline Ruiz Darasse, Eugenio R. Luján, Casa de Velázquez, 2011. ISBN 8496820610, 9788496820616.. Massalia va dominer l’arc côtier de la Ligurie italienne jusqu’au golfe, où ils bâtissent donc Ampurias et Rhode (Rosas)[https://www.universalis.fr/encyclopedie/empuries/ EMPURIES]. Elle devient rapidement une colonie importante et un petit État indépendant. : Massalia est située sur un terrain rocheux. Son port se trouve au pied d’une falaise en amphithéâtre qui regarde vers le midi. Elle est solidement fortifiée, de même que l’ensemble de la ville dont la dimension est considérable. Sur l’acropole sont fondés l’Ephésion et le sanctuaire d’Apollon Delphinien …. L’Ephésion est le temple réservé à l’Artémis d’Éphèse. En effet, alors que les Phocéens partaient de leur patrie, un oracle, dit-on, leur tomba du ciel qui disait de prendre pour chef de leur navigation un guide reçu d’Artémis d’Éphès''Strabon (v. 58 av. J.-C.-v. 21 ap. J.-C.), Géographie, IV, 1, 4.. Le siège et la capitulation ultérieure de Massalia à César pendant la guerre civile sont considérés comme un symbole du préjudice irréparable et de la folie de ce conflit. Massalia, comme Troie, dans le poème d'Eumolpus, peut être vue comme un projection de Rome et pas seulement un excellent allié contre Carthage''Cultural Crossroads in the Ancient Novel, Volume 40 de Trends in Classics - Supplementary Volumes, Marília P. Futre Pinheiro, David Konstan, Bruce Duncan MacQueen, Éditeur Walter de Gruyter GmbH & Co KG, 2017 ISBN 1501503987, 9781501503986.. Devenue une cité romaine au début de notre ère, elle prend le nom de Massilia et conserve son rôle de creuset culturel et de port commercial sur les rives du sud de la Gaule, bien que, ayant préféré Pompée à César, elle ait perdu son indépendance et sa suprématie marchande, notamment au profit d’''Arelate'' (Arles). Mais les Romains n’ont jamais entamé son prestige culturel : il était bien plus facile d’y apprendre le grec que d’entreprendre un long et coûteux voyage vers la Méditerranée orientale. Romanisée durant l’Antiquité tardive, christianisée au Ve siècle, diminuée suite aux invasions gothiques, elle retrouve une relative prospérité au VIIe siècle et donne jour à une fondation chrétienne, l’abbaye Saint-Victor de Marseille, appelée à un rôle majeur dans tout le sud-est de la France jusqu’au XIIe siècle. Article détaillée : Massilia Article détaillée : Marseille du temps des invasions * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LACYDON (SÉGOBRIGES) . Les Ségobriges . Vers 800 av. J.-C., la région rhodanienne et provençale occupée par les Ligures voit l'arrivée progressive de Celtes, d'où le terme Celto-Ligures s’appliquant par la suite aux indigènes. Le P. Papon, dans son Histoire générale de Provence, et après lui Augustin Fabro (Histoire de Marseille, t I, p. 13), s'appuyant sur la raison, que Justin est le seul auteur qui mentionne les Ségobriges ou Ségobrygiens, rejettent ce nom historique, comme étant une erreur des copistes, et proposent de lire Celtolygiens, à la place de Ségobrygiens. Ils font de cette peuplade des Celto-Liguriens, comme d'autres historiens Walcknaer, Géographie ancienne des Gaules, tome I, p. 57 et 61.Amédee Thierry, Histoire des Gaulois, tom. I, liv. I, ch. I, p. 141 et 143.. Ils racontent que : : Les Ségobriges qui occupent Massalia, sont originaires de l'Ibérie, ainsi que les Salyens qui s'opposent à l'établissement des Phocéens sur cette côte, car nous retrouvons les Ségobriges en Espagne dans les environs de Segóbriga et de Segovia. Du reste, comme les Bébryces, les Sordones et les Helysices, ils font partie de la grande tribu des Ligures, qui selon le sentiment presque général des archéologues, sont sortis de l'Espagne et sont établis au-delà des Pyrénées, sur divers points de la Celtoligurie, tant à l'est qu'à l'ouest du Rhône; selon quelques-uns, le nom de Ligurie est ibérien et signifie pays montagneux, de Ligova, montagne dans la langue basque''Compte-rendu des travaux du Congrès, Secrétariat général du Congrès, 1876.. Mistral explique également, selon les sources de la fin du XIXe siècle, que les Ligures forment ''un ancien peuple qui, chassé de l'Espagne par les Celtes vers 1.500 avant Jésus-Christ, s'établit en Provence et dans la Gaule cisalpine. Dès le Premier Age du Fer, des Celtes, les Ségobriges sont parvenus jusqu'aux rivages méditerranéens vers 800 av. J.-C.. Les Ségobriges sont clairement désignés par le nom de Celtes. Le nom de Segóbriga dérive de deux termes d'origine celtibère, langue de la branche indo-européenne celtique. Le nom de lieu viendrait du terme Sego-'' , qui signifie victoire (préfixe également présent au nom des villes de Ségovie, Segorbe, Segeda et Ségontie), et du suffixe ''-briga' , qui signifie ville, force. Ce qui peut de traduire "Ville de la victoire" ou "Ville victorieuse". Pourtant, les terres entourant le Lacydon appartiennent au territoire des Ligures qui revendiquent la possession de tout le domaine situé à l'est du Rhône. Dans les parages des places Jules-Verne et Villeneuve Bargemon, au pied de la butte des Moulins on retrouve les témoignages archéologiques les plus anciens, antérieurs à l'arrivée des colons phocéens sur les rives du Lacydon. Un immense amas coquillier de nature anthropique est essentiellement constitué d'huîtres. Place Villeneuve-Bargemon, du matériel céramique du Bronze moyen/Bronze final (vers 1500 - 1300 av. J.-C.), phase culturelle connue près de Marseille aux grottes Loubière. Jusqu'au début du premier âge du Fer des pêcheurs semi-nomades fréquentent le plan d'eau montrant déjà clairement que le Lacydon - site original de calanque-estuaire - attire les populations pour l'agrément et l'hospitalité du lieu. Néanmoins aucun indice ne permet d'envisager aujourd'hui l'implantation durable d'une communauté humaine à Marseille au Bronze final et au VIIe s. av. J.-C.Marc Bouiron, Lucien-François Gantès. La topographie initiale de Marseille. Marseille, trames et paysages urbains de Gyptis au roi René. Nov 1999, Marseille, France. pp.23-34. ffhal-01988489f.. L'origine celtique du peuple des Ségobriges, et de son roi Nannos, ne fait aucun doute''Antiquité(s) et consciences nationales balkaniques du 19e siècle à l'aube du 21e siècle'', Jean Annequin, Pierre Lévêque, Evelyne Geny, Presses Univ. Franche-Comté, 2004. ISBN 284867069X, 9782848670690. Plutarque aussi les dit Celtes. * * * * * Les relations commerciales avec les navigateurs méditerranéens . La population indigène établie sur une partie de la Crau et des Alpilles fait partie des NearchiLa capitale des Nearchi, Bergine, pourrait être identifiée, selon Fernand Benoit, avec le site de Saint-Gabriel à l'extrémité occidentale des Alpilles (futur Ernaginum). Cette population, dès cette époque, est en relation commerciale avec les navigateurs méditerranéens initialement puniques et étrusques, puis grecsCarthage est fondée en 814 av. J.-C.. Les Carthaginois et les Étrusques dominent alors le commerce en Méditerranée occidentale jusqu'à l'arrivée des Grecs. qui s'engagent dans la basse vallée du Rhône en remontant le fleuve. Les Ségobriges combattent les Ligures. Les marins et marchands de passage leur fournissent des armes. Ces Celtes sont vus comme des amis des Grecs par plusieurs écrivains grecs de cette époque''Les Celtes. Histoire d’un mythe''. Jean-Louis Brunaux. Humensis. ISBN 2410010393, 9782410010398. Ce peuple habite une partie de l'actuel département des Bouches-du-Rhône. Leur chef-lieu le Lacydon est l'actuel Vieux-Port de Marseille. Les fouilles sédimentaires montrent que les rives de cette calanque sont utilisées à partir du IIe millénaire avant notre ère pour des activités saisonnières liées à la mer. Dans ces temps reculés, cette simple bourgade ségobrige, n'est point remarquable par le nombre de ses habitants, ni par l'étendue de son commerce et de ses relations extérieures; mais elle est sise dans le fond d'une rade Le seul site ségobrige avant l'arrivée des Phocéens encore existant est l'oppidum des Baou de Saint-Marcel. Il est situé dans l'actuel quartier Saint-Marcel de Marseille, la vallée de l'Huveaune, à 7 kilomètres de Lacydon. Les Ségobriges occupent donc le littoral à l'Est du Rhône, vivent pauvrement de pêche et de chasse. Ils ignorent l'écriture, l'usage de la monnaie et l'art de construire des villes, mais commercent depuis fort longtemps avec les navigateurs grecs. Ceux-ci viennent en Occident pour en rapporter des métaux précieux, notamment l'étain, qui est alors aussi indispensable que le pétrole de nos jours. Mais ils viennent aussi chercher le sel, car les côtes orientales de la Méditerranée, trop profondes, n'en facilitent pas la production. Le nom même de Salyens, qui n'a pas une consonance ligure, évoque sans doute les hommes du sel[http://www.passionprovence.org/archives/2015/03/14/31662840.html La légende de la fondation de Marseille]. Installés au milieu des peuplades ligures, les Grecs en obtiennent les terres indispensables à leur subsistance. La culture du blé et plus encore celle des arbustes, vigne et olivier, leur fournissent les ressources alimentaires que la mer va compléter. C'est vers celle-ci surtout que leur activité se porte. Elle est pour eux, d'abord, un réservoir d'aliments et matières premières : las poissons y vivent en abondance, particulièrement la muge, le rouget et le thon. Les étangs littoraux qui s'égrènent du cap Bénat aux Bouches-du-Rhône, donnent aux colons le sel. Des fonds voisins de la côte, ils tirent le corail et, à l'exemple des Phéniciens, le murex. Pour couvrir leurs expéditions, les Grecs établissent des comptoirs : Enserune sur la côte du Languedoc, Saint-Blaise au-dessus de l'étang de Berre''L'oppidum de Saint-Blaise'', Dossier de l'Archéologie, n° 84], enfin Massalia qui signifie peut-être : Mas des Salyens[http://www.passionprovence.org/archives/2015/03/14/31662840.html La légende de la fondation de Marseille]. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * MASSALIA (PHOCÉENS) . Les Phocéens recherchent alors des emplacements susceptibles de devenir des emporia (comptoirs) sur la côte. Cette activité correspond à un effort de création d'un réseau commercial et non à une colonisation de peuplement. Les marins voyagent dans des bateaux rapides à rames, les pentécontères, ce qui facilite les implantations, car, moins nombreux, ils ont besoin de peu de terres pour s'installer. En naviguant par cabotage, ils découvrent la baie du Lacydon, une calanque profonde, large et bien orientée (est-ouest), abritée du vent dominant, le mistral, par des collines élevées, propice à un établissement commercial. Les Grecs fondent beaucoup de cités en dehors de la Grèce, tout autour de la Méditerranée. On appelle ces cités des colonies[http://www.maxicours.com/se/fiche/8/5/373985.html Massalia, fondation d'une colonie grecque]. Massalia est une cité grecque fondée par les habitants de Phocée en 598 av. J.-C.[https://www.universalis.fr/encyclopedie/empuries/ EMPURIES]. Ampurias est installée à la même époque que Massalia[https://www.universalis.fr/encyclopedie/empuries/ EMPURIES]. L'unité ancestrale des Grecs - une multitude de tribus (genos) avec chacune leur nom - semble se dessiner dans les brumes du 2e millénaire, sous la forme d’une culture commune étayée par deux supports que sont la langue et l’écriture. C’est à partir de ce socle commun très ancien, où certains historiens voient les Indo-Européens, que se bâtit ce sentiment d’appartenance à l’Hellénisme. Cette langue et par la suite l’écriture permettent de véhiculer une histoire et des croyances communes, des règles de vie partagées et transmises de génération en génération aux travers de nombreuses fêtes très populaires qui rythment l’existence[https://soyonssport.wordpress.com/2011/06/22/mythe-histoire-cite-antique-massilia/ Mythe et Histoire, Fondation de Marseille]. De 480 à 350, les Massaliotes fondent Tauraentum, Citharista, Olbia, Antibes, Nice, Monaco, et ils établissent des vigies dans les îles d'Hyères. Sur le Rhône inférieur, ils font naître Héraclée et Rhodanousia, tandis qu'au delà, vers l'Ouest, ils créent les colonies d'Agde, de Rosas, d'Ampurias et d'Héméroskopéien * * * * * Les Ioniens . Les Ioniens (grec :Ἴωνε, Iones, singulier Ἴων, Ion) sont l'une des principales tribus grecques anciennes. Leur nom vient du héros légendaire Jonah, qui est considéré comme l'ancêtre de ce peuple. Ils vivent dans l'Attique, une partie de l'Eubée, les autres îles de la mer Égée, à l'exception de Lesbos, Rhodes et Ténédos. Aux XIe/IXe siècles av. J.-C. les Ioniens colonisent la partie centrale de la côte ouest de l’Asie Mineure (la région de Ionia), puis la côte des mers Noire et Marmara. Nous avons également dans les Vedas, les Yavanas qui sont du royaume barbare de Mlechhas, situé à l'extrême ouest, hors de la lignée de la culture Indienne. Ils sont dans la même catégorie que les Sakas, ou les Scythes (qui parlent iranien), et sont donc probablement déjà Grecs. Les Ioniens de l’Égée sont l'identité qui leur est habituellement assignée. Les textes anciens donnent peu d'indications sur l'origine des Phocéens, les institutions et les cultes de Phocée, l'actuelle Foça, proche d'Izmir (Smyrne) en Turquie. Sa population est composée d'Athéniens et de Phocidiens (habitants de Phocide, territoire sacré de la Grèce antique). Elle est membre de la Confédération ionienne, dodécapole de cités grecques d'Asie Mineure, cités prospères grâce au développement des relations avec les colonies qu'elles créent autour de la Méditerranée. * * * * * Fondation de Massalia, cité grecque . La fondation de Massalia, remonte à 598 av. J.-C.. Elle est le fait de colons grecs venus de Phocée en Asie mineure. La date de fondation est donnée par différents auteurs antiques : Aristote dans sa Constitution des Marseillais (vers -350), et Justin dans l'Abrégé des histoires philippiques, rédigé sans doute au IIIe siècle, et qui résume l'histoire écrite par Trogue Pompée. Les découvertes archéologiques ne s'opposent pas à cette datation. En 598 av. J.-C donc le chef de la tribu locale, les Ségobriges, prépare un banquet au cours duquel sa fille doit choisir un époux. Selon la coutume, elle offre une coupe d'eau pure au prétendant qui a sa préférence. L'historien romain Justin raconte ainsi le mythe de la fondation de Marseille : : À l'époque du roi Tarquin, des jeunes gens phocéens, venant d'Asie, arrivèrent à l'embouchure du Tibre et conclurent un traité d'amitié avec les Romains ; puis ils s'embarquèrent pour les golfes les plus lointains de Gaule et fondèrent Marseille, entre les Ligures et les peuplades sauvages de Gaulois (...). Et en effet, les Phocéens, contraints par l'exiguïté et la maigreur de leur terre, pratiquèrent avec plus d'ardeur la mer que les terres : ils gagnaient leur vie en pêchant, en commerçant, souvent même par la piraterie, qui était à l'honneur en ces temps-là. C'est pourquoi, ayant osé s'avancer en direction du rivage ultime de l'Océan, ils arrivèrent dans le golfe gaulois à l'embouchure du Rhône. Cette migration de peuplement grecque est confirmée par une analyse génétique sur trois ans des dons du sang. Cette étude publiée en 2011 montre que 4 % des hommes dans la région marseillaise sont des descendants directs de ceux-ci. En effet, en Grèce, dans les Balkans et dans ses anciennes colonies d'Asie Mineure, comme Phocée et Smyrne, une mutation est apparue : le marqueur E-V13, caractéristique de la population locale. Ce pourcentage supérieur à 4 % du marqueur E-V13, compte tenu des 26 siècles écoulés et des vagues de migrations qui se sont succédées, est considérable. Ce marqueur peut retracer l'impact démographique et socio-culturel de la colonisation d'environ un millier de personnes à partir de l'antique Marseille. * * * * * Protis . . Olivier millénaire de Roquebrune-Cap-Martin (2.800/3.000 ans).]] La légende de Justin nous dit que : : Les commandants de la flotte furent Simos et Protis. Ils vont ainsi trouver le roi des Ségobriges, appelé Nannos, sur les territoires duquel ils projetaient de fonder une ville. Il se trouva que ce jour-là le roi était occupé aux préparatifs des noces de sa fille Gyptis, qu'il se préparait à donner en mariage à un gendre choisi pendant le banquet, selon la coutume nationale. Et ainsi, alors que tous les prétendants avaient été invités aux noces, les hôtes grecs sont aussi conviés au festin. Ensuite, alors que la jeune fille, à son arrivée, était priée par son père d'offrir de l'eau à celui qu'elle choisissait pour époux, elle se tourna vers les Grecs sans tenir compte de tous les prétendants et offrit de l'eau à Protis qui, d'hôte devenu gendre, reçut de son beau-père un emplacement pour fonder la ville. Donc, Marseille fut fondée près de l'embouchure du Rhône, dans un golfe isolé, comme dans un recoin de la mer''Justin, ''Abrégé des Histoires Philippiques, Livre XLIII, 8-10.. Les conditions exactes de la fondation font défaut à l'histoire de la ville. On ne retient aujourd'hui qu'une légende, reprise par Trogue Pompée, dont le récit nous est résumé par Justin, et Aristote, cité par Athénée de Naucratis. En cadeau de noces, Nann, le roi des Ségobriges, fait don aux nouveaux époux d'une bande de littoral sur laquelle Protis fonde cette ville qui au fil des siècles va devenir Marseille. La colonie comprend alors, au Nord et à l'Est d'une crique hospitalière, le Lacydon, des marécages (devenus La Joliette et la Canebière), une butte inaccessible de la mer (actuel Saint-Laurent) et quelques terres pauvres délimitées par les collines proches. Les marins grecs y acclimatent avec un plein succès la vigne et l'olivier. Les Phocéens élèvent quelques forts sur la côte, et acquièrent, en peu d'années, une prospérité qui alarme leurs voisins. Justin, dans son Abrégé des histoires philippiques, rédigé à l’époque d’Auguste, explique : : Sous l'influence des Phocéens, les Gaulois adoucirent et quittèrent leur barbarie et apprirent à mener une vie plus douce, à cultiver la terre... à tailler la vigne et à planter l'olivier...Historiarum Philippicarum, Livre XLIII, chap. IV, 1-2.. Les plus anciennes huileries sont identifiées à Martigues. Elles sont datées du IVe siècle avant notre ère[https://www.inao.gouv.fr/produit/3325 Huile d'olive d'Aix-en-Provence]. Le premier soin de Protis est toutefois de placer en évidence les statues des dieux qui lui ont accordé une si heureuse destinée. Il élève le temple d'Artémis sur la butte des Moulins, face aux barbares de l'intérieur (la Butte des Carmes s'appelle encore au Moyen Age Rocca barbara), tandis que celui d'Apollon Dauphin, protecteur des marins, fait face à la mer. C'est la grande prêtresse Aristaché qui, selon la tradition, se charge du débarquement de la précieuse statue d'Artémis[http://www.passionprovence.org/archives/2015/03/14/31662840.html La légende de la fondation de Marseille]. Dans son ouvrage de géographie rédigé au Ve siècle av. J.-C., Hécatée de Milet évoque : : Massalia, ville de la Ligustique, près de la Celtique, colonie des Phocéens. * * * * * Fondation de Rosas et Ampurias . ), les dunes.]] Emporion (Ampurias) est comme une sœur de Massalia, située à deux jours et une nuit de navigation d'elle, selon le pseudo-Kylax, qui cite Emporion en même temps que la colonie rhodienne de Rhode (Rosas), toutes deux dans l'actuel golfe de Rosas (Gerona), au sud du cap Creus, contrefort oriental des Pyrénées[https://www.universalis.fr/encyclopedie/empuries/#i_88014 EMPURIES]. Ainsi, au VIe siècle av. J.-C., Phocée devient la métropole (cité-mère) de la colonisation grecque en Méditerranée nord-occidentale. Les Phocéens fondent successivement Massalia (Marseille), Agathe Tychè (Agde), Olbia (Hyères), Antipolis (Antibes) ou encore Nikaïa (Nice). Puis sont établies Alalia (actuelle Aléria), comptoir sur la côte orientale de la Corse, et Élée dans le Golfe de Salerne, ainsi que de puissantes colonies en Espagne, comme Emporion (Ampurias). Grâce à son port commercial, Emporion (Ampurias) devient un des centres commerciaux des Grecs ioniens en Méditerranée occidentale[https://www.universalis.fr/encyclopedie/empuries/#i_88014 EMPURIES]. Ses habitants adorent la déesse Ártemis de Éfeso, selon Stabon. Comme Massalia, la polis s'entoure de remparts, se dote d'institutions civiles...Voyage en Massalie: 100 ans d'archéologie en Gaule du Sud, Année de l’archéologie, Musée d'archéologie méditerranéenne (Marseille, France). 1990.. * * * * * ).]] * * * * * Massalia, nouvelle Phocée . thumb|260px|Il y a une source du Lacydon près ou dans l'église des Accoules (E). Lacydon : l'origine du nom Lacydon est quelque peu sujet à débat. Julian (1921) dans son étude souligne que du temps des Romains le port s'appelle Lacydon. En effet, le géographe romain Pomponius Mela (Ier siècle) écrit dans le livre II de Chorographia : : Deinde est Forum Iuli, Octavanorum colonia, tum post Athenopolim et Olbiam et Tauroin et Citharisten est Lacydon, Massiliensium portus, et in eo ipsa Massilia. Haec a Phocaeis oriunda et olim inter asperas posita, nunc ut pacatis ita dissimillimis tamen vicina gentibus, mirum quam facile et tunc sedem alienam ceperit et adhuc morem suum teneat ( Vient ensuite Forum-Julii, colonie de vétérans octaviens; puis Athénopolis, Olbie, Tauroïs, Cithariste, et Lacydon, port des Massiliens, au fond duquel est Massilie. Cette ville fut fondée par des Phocéens dans le voisinage de nations barbares, qui, quoique aujourd’hui paisibles, n’ont avec elle aucune ressemblance; de sorte qu’on est surpris de la facilité avec laquelle cette colonie a su s’établir sur une terre étrangère, et y conserver jusqu’à présent ses mœurs primitives)[http://emig.free.fr/Provence/mrs/Lacydon.html La calanque du "Lacydon" devenue le Vieux-Port de Marseille]. Ce nom de Lacydon vient du nom de la source près ou dans l'église des Accoules, aujourd'hui encore en activitéBlès A. (2010).Dissertation sur le Lacydon. Mémoires, Académie des Sciences, Lettres et Arts de Marseille.. Elle est attestée par des pièces de monnaie massaliotes (grecques) avec à côté de la légende « Lacydon » en lettres grecques, la figure d'un jeune dieu cornu : cette représentation correspond non à un port mais à la divinité des Eaux et des Sources, portant sur le front une corne de taureau (comme Achéloos)[http://emig.free.fr/Provence/mrs/Lacydon.html La calanque du "Lacydon" devenue le Vieux-Port de Marseille]. Jullian (1921) note une autre source : : Il n'est pas difficile de le retrouver si on consulte les textes du moyen âge. C'est au fond du Vieux port, à l'entrée de la ''Canebière (Pierre qui rage, en provençal la Pierre qui coule), la fontaine judaïque du Moyen Âge, fontaine sainte, où saint Victor baptise les soldats néophytes. A noter que Morhange & Weydert (1995) relèvent diverses paléo-rivières et sources sur les rives nord et est du Lacydon[http://emig.free.fr/Provence/mrs/Lacydon.html La calanque du "Lacydon" devenue le Vieux-Port de Marseille].'' Canebière vient plutôt du provençal canebe, qui provient lui-même du latin cannabis, cannabis, signifiant le chanvreAdrien Blés, Dictionnaire historique des rues de Marseille, Ed. Jeanne Laffitte, Marseille, 1989, (ISBN 2-86276-195-8) page 98.. Déjà au Moyen-Âge, le port de Marseille s'appelle déjà Portus antiquus. Aujourd'hui encore, le terme Lacydon est régulièrement utilisé pour désigner notamment le plan d'eau du Vieux-Port[http://emig.free.fr/Provence/mrs/Lacydon.html La calanque du "Lacydon" devenue le Vieux-Port de Marseille]. Massalia : une proposition souvent rencontrée donne Mas-Salia, la résidence des Salyens. Mais, si le premier mot est provençal, le second est latin, ce qui semble écarter cette proposition. Aussi, certains ont penché pour l'utilisation du mot grec Mασσα (Massa). En effet, les Phocéens conservent la tradition d'Asie Mineure d'apposer le nom de Massa à des villes, à des châteaux, à des rivières, etc. On trouve par exemple plus de trente Massa en Italie, sachant que les mots Mαζα ou Mασα correspondent au latin Libum, une offrande de gâteaux sacrés. Quant à la finale λεις', il s'agit d'un formatif des adjectifs, les Marseillais étant des sacrificateurs, et la ville, celle des sacrifices. La topographie première du site de Marseille grecque est encore largement perceptible de nos jours, malgré les importantes modifications du XIXe siècle. Promontoire environné par la mer, il est dominé par trois buttes successives : la butte Saint-Laurent (26 mètres d'altitude en 1840), la butte des Moulins (42 mètres, associée à la butte de la Roquette, 38 mètres), et enfin la butte des Carmes (environ 40 mètres). Les cols entre ces hauteurs recueillent les écoulements d'eau. Dernier élément de topographie naturelle, la zone du Fort Saint-Jean présente, jusqu'au remblaiement volontaire pour la construction du fort, une pente vers la mer au nord qui n'est plus perceptible maintenantM. Bouiron et L.-F. Gantès, La Topographie initiale de Marseille, Bouiron et Tréziny 2001, p. 23-34.. Plusieurs talwegs se déversent par le passé dans le port : l'un entre la butte des Carmes et la colline Saint-Charles, un second beaucoup plus important dans l'axe de la Canebière actuelle et enfin un troisième au sud (axe de la rue Breteuil, appelée vallée Fogaresse au Moyen Âge). * * * * * Massalia et sa chora (terroir) . Les relations ne sont sans doute pas harmonieuses entre les Phocéens et les indigènes, comme Justin l'indique dans un autre passage de son Abrégé des histoires philippiques, narrant les tentatives des Ségobriges de conquérir la ville sous la conduite du fils du Roi Nann, Comannus. Leur défaite permet aux Massaliote d'agrandir leur chora (terroir). Ils dominent la basse-vallée de l’Huveaune et jusqu’au massif de Marseilleveyre. Rapidement, vignes et oliviers sont plantés pour développer une production locale de ces produits de base et en développer l’exportation. En parallèle, les premières fabrications d’amphores de Massalia apparaissent. Massalia, attachée à ses traditions, est peu encline à entretenir des relations avec les barbares qui l'entourent et risquent de corrompre sa culture. Cette attitude contribue largement à isoler les populations indigènes mitoyennes avec lesquelles elle n'a que des contacts commerciaux, et encore par l'intermédiaire de quelques relaisVerdin Florence. Les Salyens : faciès culturels et populations. In: Documents d'Archéologie Méridionale, vol. 21, 1998. Entremont et les Salyens. Actes du colloque d'Aix-en-Provence 5-6 avril 1996. pp. 27-36.. * * * * * Rayonnement de Massalia . On peut distinguer un triple lien : ¤ avec la Méditerranée orientale de sa métropole, de l’Ionie à la Grèce propre''Les Phocéens, Marseille et la Gaule (viie-iiie s. av. J.-C.).The Phoceans, Marseilles and the Gaul (vii - iii c. B.C.). Michel Bats, p. 145-156.. ¤ avec l’Étrurie, où les Phocéens sont depuis des décennies parmi les fournisseurs des produits orientaux dont raffolent les élites étrusques et où les Phocéens installés à Marseille trouvent une marchandise de consommation et d’échange essentielle, le vin qu’ils récupèrent dans les emporia de Tarquinia à Gravisca, de Caeré à Pyrgi ou de Vulci à Regisvilla''Les Phocéens, Marseille et la Gaule (viie-iiie s. av. J.-C.).The Phoceans, Marseilles and the Gaul (vii - iii c. B.C.). Michel Bats, p. 145-156.. ¤ avec l’Espagne du Levant et d’Andalousie, terre du royaume de Tartessos (le roi Arganthonios, au nom transparent sur le métal recherché par les Phocéens), où les trouvailles de la zone de Huelva montrent que les importations de céramiques grecques (et quelques étrusques) s’échelonnent majoritairement du début du VIe s. av. J.-C. jusque vers 540/530 av. J.-C. avec une prédominance des produits grecs orientaux (jusqu’à 80 % des trouvailles de céramique fine et d’amphores) sur les autres céramiques (attique, corinthienne, laconienne)Les Phocéens, Marseille et la Gaule (viie-iiie s. av. J.-C.).The Phoceans, Marseilles and the Gaul (vii - iii c. B.C.). Michel Bats, p. 145-156.. A proximité du littoral, point de convergence des marchandises et des transactions, ces contacts sont plus étroits. Le pourtour de l'étang de Berre fait même partie intégrante du territoire directement exploité par MarseilleVerdin Florence. Les Salyens : faciès culturels et populations. In: Documents d'Archéologie Méridionale, vol. 21, 1998. Entremont et les Salyens. Actes du colloque d'Aix-en-Provence 5-6 avril 1996. pp. 27-36.. Dans la basse vallée du Rhône, plusieurs relais commerciaux situés sur les voies navigables s'ouvrent largement sur le monde indigène. Les fouilles récentes d'Arles suggèrent l'existence d'un emporion massaliète auquel s’intègrent progressivement une population indigèneVerdin Florence. Les Salyens : faciès culturels et populations. In: Documents d'Archéologie Méridionale, vol. 21, 1998. Entremont et les Salyens. Actes du colloque d'Aix-en-Provence 5-6 avril 1996. pp. 27-36.. Cette alliance réussie fait ressortir avec encore plus d'acuité le conservatisme de Marseille. Dès lors, le syncrétisme culturel des communautés des Alpilles trouve vraisemblablement son origine dans les relations d'échanges entretenues avec ArlesVerdin Florence. Les Salyens : faciès culturels et populations. In: Documents d'Archéologie Méridionale, vol. 21, 1998. Entremont et les Salyens. Actes du colloque d'Aix-en-Provence 5-6 avril 1996. pp. 27-36.. Les Phocéens créent des comptoirs sur le littoral et aux embouchures des fleuves. Sur le site d'Arles, il s'agit de Théliné (La Nourricière) fondée vers 540 av. J.-C. - 530 av. J.-C. comme évoqué par Avienus : : Là s'élève la cité d'Arles, nommée Théliné aux siècles précédents, lorsque le Grec l'habitait. Initialement, cette implantation caractérisée par une brutale amplification d'une présence humaine et des activités économiques, se traduit par la création d'un emporion sur le rocher d'Arles par des immigrés grecs et des réfugiés d’Alicia''L'arrivée des immigrés à Marseille au milieu du vie siècle av. J.-C.'' - M. GRAS, 1995, qui évolue rapidement autour des années 500 av. J.-C. - 490 av. J.-C., vers la fondation d'une colonie structurée quant à l'organisation de son habitat. Cette fondation souligne l'intérêt commercial de la cité qui offre un débouché vers les régions septentrionales, notamment pour la diffusion des vins. L'apparition de monuments publics d'inspiration hellénistique, de constructions en grand appareil et de l'usage de l'épigraphie lapidaire figurent parmi les emprunts les plus marquants. L'existence des poleis massalias, mentionnées par Artémidore, est également révélatrice de la force des liens du reste, difficiles à définir exactement qui se sont tissés entre Marseille et cette région, contrairement aux rapports d'hostilité, ou au mieux d'indifférence, qui régissent les relations avec ses environs immédiatsVerdin Florence. Les Salyens : faciès culturels et populations. In: Documents d'Archéologie Méridionale, vol. 21, 1998. Entremont et les Salyens. Actes du colloque d'Aix-en-Provence 5-6 avril 1996. pp. 27-36.. Le repli de la cité phocéenne derrière ses traditions ioniennes et son peu d'intérêt pour la partie la plus montueuse de ses environs contribuent à l'isoler de son arrière-pays et à créer un climat de rejet culturel mutuel aboutissant aux conflits que l'on connaîtVerdin Florence. Les Salyens : faciès culturels et populations. In: Documents d'Archéologie Méridionale, vol. 21, 1998. Entremont et les Salyens. Actes du colloque d'Aix-en-Provence 5-6 avril 1996. pp. 27-36.. * * * * * * * * * * L'évolution de la cité grecque . Les fouilles archéologiques révèlent les vestiges des premières traces de l'habitat grec directement au contact d'un sol vierge sur la partie la plus occidentale du site (butte Saint-Laurent). Dans l'état actuel de nos connaissances, la ville grecque ne semble pas avoir succédé à une occupation plus ancienne indigène. Très vite la ville s'agrandit et s'étend jusqu'au versant oriental de la butte des Moulins. Enfin, elle englobe la troisième butte (dite des Carmes) avant la fin du VIe s. av. J.-C.. Une dernière extension à l'époque hellénistique lui permet d'atteindre une surface d'environ 50 hectares, que la ville ne dépassera pas avant le XVIIe siècle La fortification grecque de la fin du VIe siècle av. J.-C. est retrouvée en deux points de la ville : au Jardin des Vestiges et sur la butte des Carmes, lors de fouilles d'urgence dans les années 1980. Une reconstruction a lieu à l'époque grecque classique, dans la seconde moitié du IVe siècle av. J.-C.. Enfin, vers le milieu du IIe siècle av. J.-C., l'ensemble de la fortification est reconstruit en grand appareil de calcaire rose. Ce rempart est encore visible dans le Jardin des Vestiges (tour penchée et mur dit de Crinas). L'intérieur de la ville est découpé en îlots, avec des rues à angle droit qui constituent des ensembles cohérents, adaptés à la topographie naturelle du site. Ainsi, le long du rivage les voies ont-elles des axes variables, tandis que les pentes de buttes sont quadrillées de façon régulière. Peu de monuments de l'époque nous sont connus. Strabon''Géographie IV, 1, 4'' signale l'Ephésion (consacré à Artémis) et le sanctuaire d'Apollon Delphinios. Quelques découvertes archéologiques se rapportent à des édifices religieux : un chapiteau de la fin du VIe siècle av. J.-C., trouvé en remploi dans un mur moderne, et des stèles avec déesses assises (provenant peut-être d'un sanctuaire à Cybèle). Au pied de la place de Lenche, les caves de Saint-Sauveur sont le seul édifice conservé depuis l'antiquité dont on a toujours eu connaissance ; certains y voient une fontaine antique (F. Salviat), mais plus récemment on a proposé la fonction de grenier à blé ou d'arsenal (H. Tréziny). Dégagé par F. Benoit après la Seconde Guerre mondiale, ce monument n'a pas été gardé intact depuis et est aujourd'hui inaccessible. Il marquait la limite topographique entre une partie basse (au sud), proche du port, et le col entre les buttes Saint-Laurent et des Moulins (au nord, matérialisé actuellement par la place de Lenche). On suppose que l'agora grecque se situait à l'emplacement du forum romain, donc au sud des Caves de Saint-Sauveur. Les fouilles révèlent par ailleurs un établissement thermal du IVe siècle av. J.-C. à la rue Leca et de nombreux vestiges d'habitat et de rues (en particulier rue des Pistoles ou près de la cathédrale de la Major). À l'extérieur des murs, les fouilles récentes ont mis en évidence une cadastration établie dès la fin du VIe siècle av. J.-C., ainsi que l'exploitation de carrières d'argile, qui se trouve abondamment dans le substrat géologique (site de l'Alcazar). Par la suite se développe au même emplacement une culture de la vigne et probablement d'autres plantations. Les nécropoles nous sont connues soit par des découvertes anciennes, soit par la fouille du Parc Sainte-Barbe en 1990. Ainsi se dessine un paysage suburbain varié, où le domaine des morts alterne avec celui des vivants. Des fouilles préventives de mi-avril à mi-juin 2017 mettent au jour une carrière antique dans le quartier Saint-Victor au boulevard de la Corderie. Elle est exploitée durant trois périodes, du début du VIe siècle av. J.-C., voire avant, jusqu'au début du IVe siècle av. J.-C., au IIe siècle av. J.-C. période hellénistique et la troisième période d'exploitation est romaine. C'est la carrière de Saint-Victor dont il est question dans des textes, connue pour son calcaire pour la réalisation de sarcophages, d'éléments d'architecture, etc. * * * * * * * * * * La seconde fondation de Marseille . Un demi-siècle après la fondation, fuyant les invasions de l'Asie mineure par les Perses conduits par Cyrus le grand, en 546 av. J.-C., et la destruction de leur ville, de nombreux Phocéens rejoignent leurs colonies, dont Massalia, accentuant son caractère de cité grecque et lui donnant une nouvelle impulsion, ce que certains historiens ont appelé la seconde fondation de Marseille. Massalia devient alors la principale ville grecque de la région et prend dans sa dépendance les autres colonies établies sur la côte. La fin du VIe siècle av. J.-C. et le Ve siècle marquent le succès de l’expansion commerciale de Marseille sur le littoral et dans l’arrière-pays marseillais, puisque la domination semble aller jusqu’au pourtour de l’étang de Berre, au delta du Rhône, avec la création de places fortes comme Théliné (Arles) et Aoueniotès (Avignon). * * * * * Bataille d'Alalia (535/540) . et à Emporion.]] .]] Le surgissement de Massalia et des colonies rattachées, cité puissante pouvant mettre en cause la domination de Carthage et des Phéniciens ainsi que des Étrusques sur les routes maritimes et commerciales conduit les Phocéens à l'affrontement avec les Phénico-Puniques, dont l'expansion est continue aux VIIIe – VIe sièclex av. J.-C.. La bataille d'Alalia s'inscrit dans la série de conflits impliquant Étrusques, Carthaginois et Grecs pour la délimitation des domaines d'influence en Méditerranée occidentale. Étrusques et Phéniciens, puis Carthaginois, avaient déjà installé des colonies en Corse, Sardaigne et Espagne pour les premiers, en Sicile, en Afrique, en Sardaigne et en Espagne pour les seconds, et pratiqué le commerce le long des côtes gauloises (par exemple, des céramiques étrusques datant de la première moitié du VIee siècle sont retrouvées en Provence sur le site dit des Tamaris. L'arrivée des Grecs, à partir de 750 av. J.-C., et le début de la colonisation, bouleversent le statu quo. L'implantation simultanée de plusieurs colonies issues de différentes métropoles grecques inquiète les Étrusques, mais ils ne parviennent pas à les repousser. Jusque vers 650 av. J.-C., les Phéniciens ne s'opposent pas à cette implantation mais leur attitude change quand les Phocéens atteignent l'Espagne. Dès ce moment, Carthage assure l'essentiel de la résistance et commence à unifier les cités phéniciennes sous sa direction ce qui est achevé vers 540 av. J.-C. et devient ainsi l'une des principales puissances méditerranéennes occidentales. Une nouvelle vague de Phocéens arrive après 546 av. J.-C. à Alalia, accroît son potentiel de centre commercial d'importance et peut exercer une menace éventuelle sur les colonies étrusques voire carthaginoises. La piraterie pratiquée par les Phocéens est, d'après Hérodote, le prétexte déclencheur d'une réaction de Carthage. Celle-ci s'allie pour la circonstance aux Étrusques pour affronter les Phocéens lors d'une bataille navale au large d'Alalia, vers -540. Les Phocéens de Massalia arment quarante navires qui viennent renforcer ceux d'Alalia et livrent bataille à la flotte carthagino-étrusque. Ils sont défaits et Alalia passe aux mains des Carthaginois. Cependant, les Massaliotes s'estiment vainqueurs en ce qu'ils se voient reconnaître de facto le contrôle de la côte ligure de l'est avec des katoikia (comptoirs fondés par Massalia) jouant le rôle de places fortes, comme Olbia (Hyères), Nikaïa (Nice) ou des comptoirs comme Antipolis (Antibes), jusqu'à l'ouest avec ''Emporion''. Ils bâtissent le Trésor des Marseillais à Delphes pour célébrer cette victoire. Les conflits de Massalia avec les Carthaginois vont durer tout au long du Ve siècle et consolident l'alliance de Marseille avec Rome contre l'ennemi commun. Car, la bataille pour la suprématie maritime en Méditerranée occidentale oppose Grecs d’Alalia en Corse unis aux Grecs Marseillais contre les Carthaginois et les Étrusques, alors rivaux de Rome[https://www.provence7.com/a-a-z-des-articles/marseille-romaine/ Provence 7 Marseille Romaine]. * * * * * et Massalia.]] * * * * * Victoire ou défaite . thumb|260px|Sphère d'influence carthaginoise avant la première guerre punique (264 BC). Les Carthaginois restent des concurrents redoutables. Les conflits de Massalia avec les Carthaginois vont durablement consolider l’alliance de Marseille avec Rome contre l’ennemi commun[https://www.provence7.com/a-a-z-des-articles/marseille-romaine/ Provence 7 Marseille Romaine]. Au cours de ce siècle, Marseille connait une grande prospérité grâce à la paix en Méditerranée occidentale qu'entraîne la défaite carthaginoise à Bataille d'Himère (480 av. J.-C.), en Sicile, en 480 av. J.-C., suivie peu après par la déroute qu'inflige en -474 Hiéron de Syracuse aux Étrusques au large de Cumes. Cette défaite sonne le glas du dynamisme des cités étrusques méridionales et les routes commerciales au large de la Campanie passent sous le contrôle de Syracuse. Pendant près de soixante-dix ans, les navires massaliotes peuvent sillonner tranquillement la mer tyrrhénienne avant que les tensions ne reprennent à la fin du siècle, entraînant la région dans un conflit qui va durer un demi-siècle dans toute la Grande Grèce. Les Massaliotes refusent d’admettre la défaite et ils se déclarent vainqueurs. De fait, la bataille leur est favorable sur plusieurs points : : Massalia prend le contrôle de la côte ligure de l’Est. : Les katoikia (comptoir), comme Olbia / Hyères et probablement Monaco jouent le rôle de places fortes. : Des comptoirs comme Antipolis / Antibes et Emporion sont établis. : Les Massaliotes bâtissent le Trésor des Marseillais à Delphes afin de célébrer leur victoire[https://www.provence7.com/a-a-z-des-articles/marseille-romaine/ Provence 7 Marseille Romaine]. Le fait que Massalia possède un Temple à Delphes alors que Rome n’en n’aura jamais est une des sources du respect que les Romains portent à Massalia. De fait, Massalia, servira de « relais » à Rome dans le culte à Delphes[https://www.provence7.com/a-a-z-des-articles/marseille-romaine/ Provence 7 Marseille Romaine]. Les IVe et IIIe siècles avant notre ère semblent être plus difficiles pour Massalia. Les Carthaginois restent des concurrents redoutables tant en Méditerranée occidentale qu'orientale. La chute d'Athènes et les problèmes politiques et économiques que connaissent la Sicile et Syracuse en particulier, ont alors affecté le commerce maritime massaliote. Cela a sans doute déterminé une certaine récession économique que ne peut compenser l'expansion du rôle de Marseille dans le commerce gaulois. * * * * * Massalia et la Gaule . Grand port maritime ouvert sur toute la Méditerranée, Marseille abrite de nombreux marins et explorateurs renommés. La puissance maritime, commerciale et maritime, de Massalia impressionne les Romains qui vont en profiter dans leur alliance. Les Marseillais sont réputés dans la construction navale. Les installations portuaires de Massalia sont impressionnantes[https://www.provence7.com/a-a-z-des-articles/marseille-romaine/ Provence 7 Marseille Romaine]. Mais la ville est aussi le grand port de la Gaule. Par le Rhône, la Saône, et les vallées des Alpes et du Massif Central les marchandises convergent vers Massalia ou en partent. * * * * * Euthymènes . thumb|260px|Navire phénicien passant les Colonnes d'Hercule. Le VIe siècle av. J.-C. est l'époque des explorations de Carthage et les Massaliotes veulent à leur tour lancer des voyages lointainsDuane W. Roller, 44Ancient Geography: The Discovery of the World in Classical Greece and Rome44, I.B.Tauris, 27 août 2015. ISBN 9780857739230.. Le Massaliote Euthymènes quitte la cité pour explorer, au-delà des colonnes d'Hercules, les côtes de l’Afrique jusqu'à l'embouchure du fleuve Sénégal. Il constate l'existence des marées. Sénèque le cite ainsi : : J'ai navigué sur la mer Atlantique. Elle cause le débordement du Nil, tant que les vents étésiens se soutiennent ; car c'est leur souffle qui pousse alors cette mer hors de son lit. Dès qu'ils tombent, la mer aussi redevient calme, et le Nil à sa descente déploie moins de puissance. Du reste, l'eau de cette mer est douce, et nourrit des animaux semblables à ceux du NilŒuvres complètes, de Sénèque.. * * * * * Pythéas (535/540) . Pythéas (en grec ancien Πυθέας / Puthéas) est un explorateur grec originaire de Massalia, l'antique Marseille. Considéré comme l'un des plus anciens explorateurs scientifiques ayant laissé une trace dans l'Histoire, il effectue un voyage dans les mers du Nord de l'Europe vers 325 av. J.-C.. Il est le plus ancien auteur de l'Antiquité à avoir décrit, notamment, les phénomènes polaires, les marées ainsi que le mode de vie des populations de la Grande-Bretagne et des peuples germaniques des rives de la mer du Nord, voire de la mer Baltique. Deux siècles plus tard, vers 340-325 av. J.-C., ce Pythéas atteint l’Islande et le Groenland et s'approche du cercle polaire. Il est longtemps considéré comme un affabulateur, en particulier selon l'opinion du géographe grec Strabon, mais l'authenticité de son périple est aujourd'hui reconnue. * * * * * Massalia cité prospère . Marseille, comme le retracent les découvertes archéologiques, connaît une forte croissance et devient une cité prospère, vivant des relations commerciales fortes avec la Grèce, l'Asie Mineure puis Rome et l'Égypte. À cette époque, Massalia compte entre 30.000 et 40.000 habitants, ce qui en fait l’un des plus grands centres urbains de Gaule. Sa prospérité est entièrement fondée sur le commerce. Sachant que les principales routes commerciales entre le nord et l'ouest de l’Europe et l’Orient empruntent les fleuves (en particulier Rhône et Saône) de ce que Strabon nomme l’isthme gaulois, Massalia occupe une place stratégique. L’ambre, l’étain descendent le Rhône quand remontent le vin et les articles de luxe comme la céramique et la vaisselle. Le cratère de Vix est une manifestation du rôle de Massalia dans le trafic de transit et peut-être un don des marchands massaliotes au prince gaulois qui contrôle le seuil de Bourgogne. C'est aussi probablement par la cité phocéenne que sont introduits en Gaule les premiers vignobles. Les fouilles de 2006 et 2007 sur la colline Saint-Charles mettent au jour les vignobles les plus anciens de France. Pas moins de trois niveaux de traces agraires liées à l'exploitation de la vigne à partir du IVe siècle av. J.-C. y sont découverts. Loin de se limiter à l’import-export des biens d’origine grecque, la ville développe les productions locales, et surtout la céramique et les amphores. L’étude des céramiques a permis d’établir que, jusqu’en 535 av. J.-C., Massalia importe la vaisselle courante de Phocée et jusqu’à 500 av. J.-C., la céramique de luxe d’Athènes. Après ces dates, les produits locaux se substituent aux importations. Enfin, Massalia est à l’origine de la monnaie dans la région en émettant des pièces pour le commerce local dès 490 av. J.-C., puis des oboles d’argent vers 450 av. J.-C., enfin des drachmes d’argent au début du IVe siècle av. J.-C.. Colonie grecque rayonnante, Marseille est le point de départ de la diffusion de la civilisation hellénistique et de l'écriture chez les peuples gaulois, qui apprennent à transcrire leur propre langue en caractères grecs. L'historien Jean-Louis Brunaux remarque que les druides sont les principaux bénéficiaires de cette éducation mais n'utilisent l'écriture que pour les échanges commerciaux et les notations scientifiques. D'après Varron, qui écrit au Ier siècle avant notre ère : à Massalia, on parle le grec, le latin et le gaulois. * * * * * La Constitution de Marseille . La ville s'administre alors librement et la constitution marseillaise se réfère à celles des cités ioniennes. Elle est citée par Aristote (Aristote, Politique, Livre VIII, chapitre 5-2) comme un exemple d'oligarchie modérée et de régime stable : : Quant aux causes extérieures qui renversent l'oligarchie, elles peuvent être fort diverses. Parfois, les oligarques eux-mêmes, mais non pas ceux qui sont au pouvoir, poussent au changement, lorsque la direction des affaires est concentrée dans un très petit nombre de mains, comme à Marseille, à Istros, à Héraclée et dans plusieurs autres États. Ceux qui étaient exclus du gouvernement s'agitèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtinssent la jouissance simultanée du pouvoir, d'abord pour le père et l'aîné des frères, ensuite pour tous les frères plus jeunes. Dans quelques États, en effet, la loi défend au père et aux fils d'être en même temps magistrats; ailleurs, les deux frères, l'un plus jeune, l'autre plus âgé, sont soumis à la même exclusion. À Marseille, l'oligarchie devint plus républicaine ; à Istros, elle finit par se changer en démocratie. La ville est gouvernée par un directoire de 15 premiers choisis parmi une boulè de 600 sénateurs. Trois d’entre eux ont la prééminence et l’essentiel du pouvoir exécutif. Aristote évoque une famille aristocratique, les Protiades, descendant des premiers fondateurs, qui possède alors une influence souveraine. Le gouvernement de Marseille est encore oligarchique au temps où Strabon écrit, au début du Ier s. av. J.-C.. Strabon écrit (Géographie, Livre IV, 1,5) : : Les Massaliotes ont un gouvernement aristocratique, et il n'y en a pas dont les lois soient meilleures : ils ont établi un conseil de six cents membres qui gardent cette dignité toute leur vie et qu'on appelle timouques. Ce conseil est présidé par quinze membres à qui est attribuée l'administration des affaires courantes : les Quinze sont à leur tour présidés par trois d'entre eux qui ont la plus grande puissance, sous la direction d'Un seul. Nul ne peut être timouque s'il n'a pas d'enfants, et si le titre de citoyen n'est pas dans sa famille depuis trois générations. Les lois sont celles de l’Ionie : elles sont exposées en public. Selon Montesquieu : : Marseille vit libre et heureuse sur ses institutions. Tousles auteurs de l'antiquité vont vanter la sagesse de ses lois. Poètes, orateurs, historiens, philosophes vantent Marseille comme la ville modèle, comme la République par excellence et le séjour de l'élégance, de la politesse et du bon goût. * * * * * * * * * * MASSILIA (ROMAINS) . Ainsi, pendant des centaines d'années, Marseille conserve son indépendance nominale, bien que vivant sous une sorte de protection. L'alliance formelle dure de -389 à -49, avec le début de la guerre civile de César. * * * * * Massalia, alliée de Rome . Rome entretient des relations amicales avec Massalia depuis au moins le Ve siècle av. J.-C., selon Strabon et Justin[https://www.provence7.com/a-a-z-des-articles/marseille-romaine/ Provence 7 Marseille Romaine]. 396 av. J.-C. Après la victoire de Rome contre la cité étrusque de Véies, les Romains déposent un cratère d’or dans le Trésor des Marseillais à Delphes[https://www.provence7.com/a-a-z-des-articles/marseille-romaine/ Provence 7 Marseille Romaine]. 390 av. J.-C. Prise de Rome par les Gaulois[https://www.provence7.com/a-a-z-des-articles/marseille-romaine/ Provence 7 Marseille Romaine]. En -396, après leur victoire contre la cité Étrusque de Véies, les Romains déposent un cratère d’or dans le Trésor des Marseillais à Delphes. En -389, récompense de sa participation à la rançon versée aux Gaulois lors de la prise de la ville par Brennus l'année précédente, un traité sur pied d'égalité (foedus aequo jure percussum), comme le précise Justin, est signé entre les deux cités qui nouent une alliance formelle. Les visiteurs massaliotes à Rome se voient reconnaître certains privilèges, comme le droit à l'hospitalité publique, un privilège honorifique (un emplacement pour assister aux spectacles parmi les sénateurs) et l'immunitas (la possibilité de commercer à Rome sans payer de taxes). Les Marseillais aident Rome à reconstituer la somme perdue en levant des fonds[https://www.provence7.com/a-a-z-des-articles/marseille-romaine/ Provence 7 Marseille Romaine]. * * * * * Massalia, le plus puissant allié de Rome contre Carthage . 264 av. J.-C.– 241 av. J.-C. 1re Guerre Punique. Rome contre Carthage. 219 av. J.-C. – 201 av. J.-C. Pendant la seconde guerre punique, Massalia est un allié fidèle de Rome. En 218 av. J.-C., les Massaliotes découvrent les préparatifs d' Hannibal pour envahir l'Italie, puis d'Asdrubale Barca pour la Ligurie. Ils conseillent les Romains (Livio, XXI, 25,1 ; Polybe, 27, 5.). Marseille protège Rome de l’attaque carthaginoise. 217 av. J.-C. Les Massaliotes participent à la victoire navale de l’Ebre et ils fournissent l’escale de leur port contre Hannibal. Les Massaliotes jouent de leurs alliances pour que les tribus celto-ligures retardent le passage d’Hannibal[https://www.provence7.com/a-a-z-des-articles/marseille-romaine/ Provence 7 Marseille Romaine]. Le port de Marseille est décisif dans l’action militaire qui consiste à couper l’arrivée de ressources humaines, matérielles et financières par l’Espagne et les Gaules vers les armées d’Hannibal engagées en Italie. C’est à cause de la puissance marseillaise qu’Hannibal est contraint à un périple plus long et plus périlleux dans les Alpes où il perd une grosse parie de ses moyens humains et matériels[https://www.provence7.com/a-a-z-des-articles/marseille-romaine/ Provence 7 Marseille Romaine]. Il est utile de rappeler que l’essentiel des troupes d’Hannibal est constitué de mercenaires, majoritairement gaulois. Ces mercenaires sont payés avec les richesses considérables amoncelées par Hannibal dans le Sud de l’Espagne, véritable eldorado agricole et minier. Les Romains seront à jamais reconnaissants de l’aide apportée par Massalia dans la lutte et la victoire contre Hannibal si décisive dans leur histoire[https://www.provence7.com/a-a-z-des-articles/marseille-romaine/ Provence 7 Marseille Romaine]. 149 av. J.-C. – 146 av. J.-C. Rome détruit Carthage et devient la grande puissance maritime de la Méditerranée. 146 av. J.-C. La Grèce devient Province romaine. * * * * * Des relations tumultueuses avec les peuples celto-ligures . La croissance forte de Marseille et du réseau des colonies massaliotes est citée comme l'une des raisons qui provoquent la création de la fédération des Salyens à la fin du IIIe siècle av. J.-C., à partir de la réunion des Celto-ligures de Provence, entre le Var et le Rhône, autour de centres proto-urbains. Les voisins les plus proches des Salyens, en effet, étaient les Massaliotes au sud (les Cavares et les Albiques occupent quant à eux les territoires situés au nord des Salyens). La fédération salyenne s'avéra être un voisin encombrant pour les Massaliotes, ce qui avait provoqué de nombreuses tensions économiques et sans doute culturelles, dont rendent compte les auteurs antiques (notamment Tite-Live et Strabon). Dans un premier temps, de telles tensions avec les indigènes avaient entraîné plusieurs interventions militaires des Grecs dans l'arrière-pays marseillais : celles-ci sont attestées par l'archéologie, notamment à travers la destruction violente de sites comme l'oppidum de L'Arquet. Sur la côte, les pirates ligures obligent parallèlement la cité grecque à renforcer constamment la protection de ses lignes commerciales maritimes par la création de épiteichismata (places coloniales de défense). L'archéologie montre les traces des interventions militaires terrestres autour de l'Étang de Berre dès les alentours de -200. Ce sentiment d'insécurité est provoqué par les Gaulois salluviens qui pillent le territoire (Tite-Live, Epit. 60) et qui exercent leur brigandage sur terre et sur mer… '' (Strabon, ''Géographie, IV, 6, 3). Massalia vit ainsi avec une grande méfiance vis-à-vis des étrangers et à se doter d'un puissant arsenal. Danger permanent très bien souligné par l'historien et poète latin Silius Italicus qui dépeint les Marseillais de la fin du IIIe siècle avant notre ère entourés de tribus arrogantes et terrifiés par les rituels sauvages de leurs voisins barbares (Punica, XV, 169-172). À partir de -181, Marseille commence à faire appel aux armées de Rome, devenue la grande puissance méditerranéenne, pour l'aider à mettre fin aux pillages des Celto-Ligures et à défendre ses colonies. * * * * * Massalia et la Gaule transalpine . Avide d'affirmer son emprise dans la région pour des raisons économiques et stratégiques, Rome prétend répondre à l'appel de Massalia et accapare presque intégralement le vaste arrière-pays massaliote, après quelques campagnes menées entre -125 et -121, notamment par le consul puis pronconsul Sextius Calvinus et les consuls Gnaeus Domitius Ahenobarbus et Fabius Maximus Allobrogicus. Aquae Sextiae (Aix-en-Provence) est une colonie fondée en -122 par les légionnaires commandés par Sextius Calvinus, elle succède à l'ancienne capitale voisine des Salyens Entremont, détruite l'année précédente par les armées romaines. La région conquise porte le nom de Gaule transalpine. Cnaeus Domitius, qui y est nommé proconsul, s'efforce de -120 à -117 de créer une liaison terrestre, la Via Domitia entre les territoires ibériques, c'est-à-dire l'Espagne actuelle et la Gaule cisalpine. Il fonde une colonie romaine à Narbonne en -118. La colonie grecque de Massalia, alliée, et son arrière-pays réduit forment une enclave libre au sein de la Gaule transalpine. En -109, les Gaules cisalpine et transalpine sont ravagées par les Cimbres, les Teutons, les Ambrons durant l'épisode de la guerre des Cimbres, jusqu'à leur écrasement en -102 par Caius Marius à la bataille d'Aix. * * * * * La fin de l'indépendance . Cliente de Rome, Marseille refuse officiellement de prendre parti entre Pompée et de Jules César en -49, mais accueillant la flotte de Pompée, dirigée par Ahenobarbus, elle affiche clairement sa préférence. Assiégée par trois légions pendant deux mois par César puis par son légat Trebonius, elle est prise après deux batailles navales, au large de Marseille puis de Tauroenton (au fond de la baie de l’actuel Saint-Cyr-sur-Mer) ou Tauroeis (à l'extrémité orientale de la baie, devant l'actuel havre du Brusc, à Six-Fours-les-Plages), escales des Marseillais, qui s'achèvent par la destruction de sa flotte de guerre. Elle est privée ensuite de ses colonies et doit se soumettre à Rome. En conséquence, le siège et la capitulation ultérieure de Massalia à César pendant la guerre civile sont considérés comme un symbole du préjudice irréparable et de la folie de ce conflit''Cultural Crossroads in the Ancient Novel'', Volume 40 de Trends in Classics - Supplementary Volumes. Marília P. Futre Pinheiro, David Konstan, Bruce Duncan MacQueen. Walter de Gruyter GmbH & Co KG, 2017. ISBN 1501503987, 9781501503986.. Cependant, ainsi que le précise Strabon (Géographie, I,5) : : César et les princes, ses successeurs, en souvenir de l'ancienne alliance de Rome avec Massalia, se sont montrés indulgents pour les fautes qu'elle avait commises pendant la guerre civile, et lui ont conservé l'autonomie dont elle avait joui de tout temps, de sorte qu'aujourd'hui elle n'obéit pas, non plus que les villes qui dépendent d'elle, aux préfets envoyés de Rome pour administrer la province. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Cité grecque Catégorie:Cité gallo-romaine Catégorie:Histoire de la France antique Catégorie:Histoire de Marseille Catégorie:Marseille Catégorie:Port antique Catégorie:Colonie grecque Catégorie:Monument historique dans les Bouches-du-Rhône Catégorie:Site archéologique des Bouches-du-Rhône Catégorie:Site archéologique monument historique en France Catégorie:Ville ou oppidum celtique en France Catégorie:Peuple du Proche-Orient ancien